


the familiarity of it all

by evesarkisian



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, barchie rain kiss yasss, i don't know why i wrote this but i love these two and their angst is chefs kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evesarkisian/pseuds/evesarkisian
Summary: betty and archie after the origin of love kiss. that's it that's the summary.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	the familiarity of it all

**Author's Note:**

> im on twitter user @lgbtmazee come yell at me.

betty hated her feelings for archie andrews. her mother always told her to get together with him. he was the perfect boy next door. he got good grades, was incredibly handsome, and treated anyone he knew with the utmost care.

alice cooper loved him. everytime thirteen year old archie would come over to their house for their daily playdates (later renamed hangouts because betty thought playdates sounded childish), he always brought a batch of cookies with him, wearing a smile on his face as he presented them to the cooper family. hal didn't care for the ginger but he certainly didn't hate him, which was a rare occasion for the man. alice was always so ecstatic when he came over, ruffling his hair and inviting him in their house with kindness that betty had never seen directed at even her before.

so, out of spite, betty started avoiding archie when alice kept prodding her to go on a date with him. she didn't understand why alice was trying to ruin her good friendship with archie just for the sake of having a stupid boyfriend. boyfriends were gross and betty certainly did not need a man in her life telling her what to do and what not to do.

archie didn't understand why but after a few weeks of not seeing him, betty gave up. she missed her best friend. she missed his laugh and how his nose would scrunch when he was thinking of something dumb and how his eyes would sparkle when he stared at her...

betty put her foot down.

alice had never seen an outburst like that before, judging by the shock in her eyes. she left betty and archie alone, much to the former's appreciation.

here's the thing.

betty felt like her and archie's friendship was something special. the way she could tell him quite anything without being afraid. the way they would lay down on the grass for hours and talk about their feelings and how their days went without a care in the world. betty adored his personality. she loved his smile. sure, he wasn't the brightest person in the world but betty didn't care. archie was special.

this wasn't love. this was how friends were supposed to think of each other.

"dad said he's going to get clothes for vegas tomorrow." archie grinned widely.

betty snorted, "it's so hot outside."

"c'mon he's gonna look so adorable." archie waved his hand.

betty sighed, feeling the cool breeze of the summer air. her hands clutched at the grass below her, her eyes piercingly staring at the clouds above trying to formulate a shape without the rays of the sun obscuring her vision.

"we can play dress-up with him." archie suggested.

"oh my god, arch, he's a dog not a doll." betty laughed.

"don't girls like dress-up?" archie tried.

"i'm not like most girls." betty mocked.

"how quirky of you."

"you love it."

"i do. makes you special. you're different than everyone else betty cooper."

//

the constant thunder clapping in the distance made it extremely hard for betty to hear anything. the dark certainly didn't help her vision either.

"betty. betty wait!"

betty walked faster, if possible. she couldn't risk running in the pouring rain but she couldn't stop. she didn't want to stop.

a hand grabbed her own. betty twirled around quickly and wrenched her hand from his.

archie.

"let's talk about this." he pleaded, his red hair a mess and sticking to his forehead because of the ongoing water falling from the sky.

betty shivered due to the freezing droplets of water landing on her own skin.

"we kissed." betty hissed, "we kissed and it was wrong. let's forget it ever happened."

she went to turn around again but archie's grip was like steel. betty couldn't move even if she wanted to.

"why did we kiss? we both leaned in at the same time. and it felt good. why?" archie asked, his eyes watering and his hands gripping on betty's shoulders.

betty felt tears formulating in her own eyes.

"we- we cheated!" she cried.

" _why_?!"

she shoved him away, "i don't know!"

he came back. he always did. hands gripped her shoulders again.

" _why did we kiss_?"

"we had feelings for each other when we were young." betty tried.

archie nodded, "that's true. we both liked each other but didn't want to jeapordize our friendship."

betty's lip quivered, "i thought that was how friends were supposed to feel."

archie nodded again.

"we still... we still have feelings for each other... don't we, arch?" betty looked up at him with a defeated frown.

archie scoffed and ran a hand through his sopping hair, "i feel something so familiar when i'm with you, betty. it's just right. when i'm beside you everything just makes sense, y'know?"

"this is so wrong. why do i feel the same? this is just so wrong."

they held each other tightly, neither one of them breaking eye content. tears were lost in the rain.

"let's not be right. at least for one night."

they leaned in and closed the gap, for the second time tonight.

this was going to have major consequences but betty couldn't deny the warmth that spread her body when she was next to archie andrews. she couldn't deny the safeness she felt when she was next to her childhood crush. she couldn't ignore the butterflies in her stomach whenever she was in his arms.

as their lips moved languidly against each other and the rain practically engulfing them in its embrace, betty didn't think of tomorrow or the day after that. she could face the consequences later. she could confront jughead later, no matter how much it hurt.

for now, all she thought about was archie andrews and how soft his lips felt. how familiar his scent was. how calming his presence was.

for now, betty lingered. tomorrow was a different story.


End file.
